The Life and Times of MxM
by comeonthensexy
Summary: Exactly what the title says... I am narrating the lives, struggles, triumphs, heartbreaks and love of Matt and Mello. Rated T for swearing, and probably sexual content in later chapters.
1. Gone

I do not know how many chapters this will end up being.

Anyways.

This is set right after Mello leaves Wammy's house, told from Matt's perspective. I will do a chapter from Matt, then from Mello, and so on. Enjoy =]

-BrightXblack

* * *

He was gone.

My blonde, chocolate eating best friend was gone.

The angel faced, dirty minded love of my short, pathetic life was **gone**.

When I say gone, I don't mean gone like misplacing a gameboy. You can always find it, if you look hard enough. Or you can get a new one.

I mean gone, like abandoning you, with almost no hope that you will ever find him, no matter how long and hard you look.

And Mello could **never, ever, ever** be replaced.

I laid on his bed, burying my face in the smell of chocolate and sweat.

The only indications he had ever been here.

Without them, I could have convinced myself I was insane, that I had made him up, and all I had to do to get him back was fuck with my own head a little bit.

Unfortunately, I highly doubt anyone could have the imagination to make Mello up, let alone myself.

_As I lay there, I remembered…I don't know how old I was when I was brought to Wammy's House. Mello would know. All I remember is that a middle-aged man came to my house one day, the day after my father had left us for good, abandoning my mom and I alone in our tiny flat. I was happy about this, because it meant he wouldn't hurt my mommy or me anymore. The man led my mother into the kitchen to talk with her. I was scared at first, and hid in my room, because all the men I knew hit her. And sometimes me. But then my mother came to get me. She was smiling. It was a tearful smile, but it was genuine. She hugged me, and told me to pack all my things in a beat up, canvas bag she gave me. I did not have much, just some old, holey jeans and ragged shirts. It was winter, and it was cold, so my mother gave me a thick scarf with uneven stripes that she had made, and a pair of boots that were way too big for me. I loved them. As she wrapped me up in the black and white wool, she explained to me what was happening. I had done real well on some tests and things at the crappy public school I went to, she said. This man was our friend. He had come to take me to a faraway school for smart people like me. I would be happy there, she promised. She would miss me 'something fierce, my little Mail Jeevas', but it would be best if I went. I hugged her around her neck with my little arms. _

_"If you think it'sa good for me Mommy. I'm gonna miss you too though." She smiled again, and told me it was time to go. I held her hand when we went to the man, scared still. But he smiled, and his eyes crinkled in such a way that made me think he smiled a lot. Watari was his name, he told me. He said he thought that I would fit in at his school real well, and he wanted me to come with him. I said I wanted to go. Hugging my mommy tight, I said goodbye, walking out the door with no second thoughts._

_Later, I found out she had died of a terminal disease. She knew about it, but didn't want me to see her suffer. One of the many reasons she sent me to Wammy's._

_Noticing that I had next to no possessions, Watari bought me a little gameboy to entertain me on the long airplane ride. I was hooked immediately, and thanked him a lot. _

_The school itself stunned me. Even in winter, it looked alive and warm. The big iron gates opened to an even bigger brick mansion, the most enormous building I had seen in my little life. When we got inside, Watari looked me up and down and told me he was going to get me some proper clothes. When he asked what I liked, I had no idea what to say. Nobody had ever offered me a choice in clothes before. I finally held up the scarf that was still wrapped around my neck. _

"_You like stripes?" Watari asked. I nodded, and he smiled. "Come along now, I will take you to Roger."_

'_Roger' turned out to be the rather bored looking man who acted as head of the school. He looked at me, asked my name, gave me a new name, 'Matt', and assigned me a room. I would share with a kid named 'Mello' he said. _

"_W-why am I called 'Matt' now?" I asked Watari as he took me to the room. "Is it a'cause people can't know my real name?"_

"_That is precisely why, 'Matt'. Very good. It is because your name is something special, something only you should know. Because of how smart you are, people may want to hurt you. This new name, and this entire school is to keep you safe."_

_I pondered this the rest of the way to my room. _

"_Well, here we are," Watari said as we stopped at a heavy, mahogany door. He looked at me for a moment and then, "Good luck Mail."_

_I put my bag down on one of the beds in the handsome little room. Going to the window, I found myself about 2 stories above ground, looking down on a big yard, with trees, iron benches, and brick pathways connecting it all. A sudden wind blew my red hair into my face, making me shiver and pull the window closed. Turning around, I began eyeing the bed my bag was on, finally venturing to go sit down on it. I had never been on a proper bed before. At the flat I had lived in, I shared a big mattress that sat on the floor with my mother, if my father was away for the night. If he was home, he engaged my mother in activities that required the mattress. In that case, I slept on the floor. Lost in thought, I was very surprised when an angry blonde kid stormed through the door. _

"_Son of a bitch… So you're the kid who's rooming with me? Don't answer that. I'm not second in this goddamn house for nothing. Of course you're the new kid. That's why you're sitting on my bed. Get the fuck off!"_

_Too surprised and hurt to complain, I grabbed my bag and scurried to the other bed._

"_I-I'm s-s-sorry. M-Mello?"_

"_Who the fuck else? What did they name you?"_

"_Matt…"_

"_Matt. I think 'Red' would have sufficed. Is you're fucking hair really that color?"_

_I nodded._

"_Is not!" He streaked across the room and pulled my hair until I cried out. He just smirked and began walking out of the room, to my relief. I didn't like my roommate so far, but I was a kid who hated to complain. I wanted to try and stick it out for a while. I had endured my father, hadn't I? How could this boy be any worse? That's what I thought._

_But, if he wasn't worse, he was just as bad. I had arrived just after dinner that night, so I stayed in the room and tried to make myself shrink into my mattress when Mello came back in. To my relief, he didn't automatically attack me, like my first encounter with him, instead glaring at me and rifling through his dresser. _

_It gave me a chance to look at him. If not for his slender, masculine body, I would have thought he was a girl, from his face. It sounds like an odd combination, a girl's head on a boy's body, but Mello made it work. He wore all black, even as a little kid, and had orange tinted goggles hanging around his neck. His blonde hair fell past his ears and was cut straight over his eyes. Mello, finding what he was looking for, sat back on his bed, biting into the bar of chocolate he had stashed in the bottom dresser drawer. _

"_Are-are you allowed to-to d-do that?" I squeaked, forgetting who I was talking to, I suppose. _

_He was on me in a second, chocolate bar in one hand, my hair in the other. "And why the fuck do you fucking care? Son of a bitch…" _

_Mello had a very colorful vocabulary, and uncontrollable emotions, even as a kid. _

"_B-B-Because I don't a-want you t-to get in tr-trouble?" It was more of a question than an answer. I thought it was a good reason._

_Apparently, he didn't. I know, because I received a punch in the face. "Worry about yourself motherfucker." _

_He got off of me, leaving me in a shaking heap on my bed. I was crying from the stinging blow. "Y-you're just like my f-f-f-father!" I managed to sob out. To my surprise, Mello looked at me when I said that. I was too upset to care if he was going to punch me again, so I went on… "H-He was mean to me and M-M-Mommy… And he said words just like you, and h-hit us just like you did! Mommy s-said it would b-be better here. B-b-but it's not! B-because of y-y-you!" I buried my face in my knees, expecting him to come over and kill me. _

_So to my immense surprise, although I was shaking too hard to show it, I felt Mello very awkwardly put his arms around me, like he wasn't used to hugging people. He sat there until I finally stopped crying, falling asleep on the boy I had hated with all my little strength ten minutes ago. _

I hated him again, with all my fourteen-year-old strength, as I cried my soul out in the very same room, the very same position, and he wasn't there to hold me. Instead, I held his pillow. I was too caught up in my grief to care what I saw under the pillow… But finally, I managed to catch my breath and investigate.

Mello's goggles. Their familiar black bands and orange tinted lenses made my eyes tear again. But I slipped them over my head and forced myself to pick up the piece of paper underneath them, reading through the orange tint now over my eyes.

It was what I had hoped… It was a note from Mello. My heart pounded as I unfolded and read his delicate, scrawly writing…

**My Matty,**

**I love you. I am sorry I had to leave. Please don't hate me. Wear my **_**goggles**_** for me, okay?**

**Love, Mello**

Matt stared disbelievingly at the paper. That was it? No… If Mello had taken the time to leave him a note, he would have left him some clue as to how to find him! He must have. He had not had the time to do anything to elaborate and difficult to figure out… Matt took the goggles off so he could see the note better.

Goggles… The word 'goggles' was italicized.

'Christ, I'm dumb' thought Matt as he saw the tiny numbers written across the nosepiece.

**90002**

Matt had no idea what it meant at that moment, but he didn't care. Mello had left him a way to find each other, and wanted Matt to come looking.

"Mello…" He whispered, "I'm going to find you. Love, Matt"


	2. Abandonment

OC in this chapter.

Glad you liked the last one ^_^

Narrated by Mello. There is a lot less swearing than I expected.

Disclaimer I do not own Deathnote. Or Matt and Mello, though I can wish .

-brightXblack

* * *

I left him.

I left my redheaded, videogame addicted best friend.

I left the puppy dog-eyed, devoted love of my life.

When I say I left him, I don't mean like he did something wrong and this was payback. I mean like, I abandoned him.

Matt could never do anything that would make me leave. It wasn't his fault I had gone. It was Near, L, Kira… But mostly me. I didn't have to leave. I could have stayed, accepted being behind Near.

I should have done it for Matt, because I love him more than myself.

Slamming the brakes on the car I had jacked, I coasted to the side of the road, resting my head on the steering wheel, and doing something I hadn't done in ages.

I cried.

I wanted my Matty.

_I arrived at Wammy's House when I was about seven. I was eight by the time Matt arrived, when he was seven._

_Even as a little kid, I had a colorful vocabulary and violent emotions, probably both due to my parents. My father would come drunk, hit me, yell at my mother. She would yell right back, and I hid in my room while they fought. So for obvious reasons, I avoided them as much as possible._

_I would wake up before them, walk to school, sit there all day and be bored, then go to the local library. I would hide between the huge shelves, reading anything that interested me, which were mostly textbooks, cover to cover. The librarians took pity on me, never bothering me, even letting me spend the night in one of the big cushy chairs scattered through the building. One librarian, a tall, raven-haired young woman, gave me a chocolate bar whenever she was working. Sometimes she would light a fire before she left, so I could curl up in front of it and stay warm while I was sleeping. This was the closest thing to love that I knew._

_One night, she stayed after-hours to talk to me._

_"Mihael," she said, "I am called 'Ink'"_

_I told her that it was an odd name._

_"It is an odd name. It is what I am called because of a special school I went to. I work for them now. You read lots of books, don't you?"_

_I nodded._

_"So you know a lot, don't you Mihael?"_

_"I guess so… More than the other kids, for sure."_

_She thought for a moment, the asked; "Are your parents… Here in town?"_

_I nodded again._

_"Then… Why do you sleep here so much?"_

_I hesitated, but told her. "It's 'cause my parents are bad to me. They don't like me. Sometimes… Sometimes they hit me… And they're always yellin' and fighting and stuff."_

_She looked thoughtful for a moment, then spoke. "Would you mind staying here tomorrow, instead of school, and talking to me about some things?"_

_"Yea. I will." To be honest, I had a childhood crush on her. Besides that, I would do anything to get out of that hell-of-a-school._

_"Thank you Mihael." She got up and lit me a fire, giving me a chocolate bar and a "Good night!" as she left._

_Too wired to sleep, I pored over as many books as I could, waiting for Ink to come back. Well, I must have fallen asleep at some point, because next thing I knew, she was unlocking the doors. I found myself surrounded by textbooks, using an open science manual as a pillow. She smiled, and gave me my customary bar of chocolate. Ink restored the fire, sitting in front of it with me to talk._

_First, we discussed what I had read over the past two years I had been practically living at the library. She asked me questions, and eventually gave me riddles and ciphers to solve. At some point during all this, I realized she was testing me. When we were done, I told her so. She told me I had passed with flying colors._

_I went home that night. I shouldn't have. Returning to the library the next day, I had several bruises, a black eye, and a split lip. I found Ink waiting for me, talking with a middle-aged man._

_"Mihael, this is Watari. The test I gave you yesterday… He wants you to go to his school."_

_My nose crinkled with disgust. I had a profound distaste for school. It bored me to no end. But I still found myself intrigued when Watari spoke._

_"I realize your current school is probably not to you liking. But my school is especially for people like you. Smart people."_

_It took me a moment to realize I had been paid a compliment. But when I did, I made a split second decision. According to him, people there might actually appreciate me. And I would have done almost anything to get out of that school, that house, that fucking town. I said yes._

_Watari asked if I wanted to go back home and get my things._

_I told him I didn't have much, and it wasn't important anyways. They wouldn't miss me there, I said, indicating my bloody lip. Watari nodded._

_"Come along then. We can get you clothes and things when we get there."_

_Ink hugged me goodbye, wishing me luck and giving me one more bar of chocolate._

_Of the books I had read, the ones that most intrigued me were about religion. I had read the Bible cover to cover several times, to the point where I had it almost memorized. I loved the idea that someone loved me, even if I couldn't see them. Which is why, when Watari took me to buy clothes, I decided on wearing all black, and then purchasing a string of red beads with a cross hanging off it. He smiled and nodded as though he understood. I also got a pair of orange goggles. I wanted to hide my black eye._

_When I first arrived at Wammy's, I was impressed by the size, but not at all by the people. The headmaster, Roger, named me Mello, for no apparent reason. It was to keep me safe, but it would've been nice for it to mean something. The kids made fun of me for my long hair, conservative clothes, religion, goggles… I got punched more than once. They were just like my parents._

_If you can't beat 'em, join 'em._

_I punched my way to the top. Everybody was afraid of me. The few new kids who arrived knew within hours not to cross me. They all tried hitting me. They all got broken noses._

_Until Matt._

_Roger told me I was getting a roommate about a year after I got there. I walked in on the kid jumping on my bed, and I yelled at him to get-the-fuck-off._

_I learned that they named him Matt, and he denied that he dyed his hair. I didn't believe him, so I pulled it._

_Then, he had the fucking nerve to tell me I shouldn't eat chocolate after-hours. I punched him and swore at him, expecting him to fight back so I could put him in his place, like all the others. Instead, he crumbles on his bed in a heap. Disgusted, I stopped hitting him and sat back on my bed to eat my chocolate._

_"Y-you're just like my f-f-f-father!" he sobbed._

_I looked up at that. If his father was like my father… I put that thought out of my head. I couldn't be like my father._

_"H-He was mean to me and M-M-Mommy… And he said words just like you, and h-hit us just like you did! Mommy s-said it would b-be better here. B-b-but it's not! B-because of y-y-you!"_

_I clutched the maroon cross I still wore, watching the sobbing boy. I felt… protective all of a sudden. Protective of this fragile, innocent soul that had gone through things I sympathized with._

_"Father, forgive me." I whispered._

_I crept to the boy's bed and put my arms around him._

_"Sorry Matty." I whispered to him. "I won't hurt you again, I promise."_

_He fell asleep in my arms, and I loved him. I was his protector now, since I couldn't let anything hurt the first person I had ever loved._

I loved him still, as I curled up in the car's beat up leather seat, crying my soul out. He was hurt, and I wasn't there to make him feel better. Worse, I was the cause of his hurt.

Selfishly, I had left him a note and a way to find me. Selfishly, I hoped he did find me. I missed him…

"Matty," I said out loud, "please find me. I love you."


	3. Puzzles

Hey, sorry for not updating in a little while. Been really busy, I had Districts and stuff this weekend. But, I am back now ^.^  
Finally, we (or should I say MxM) are getting to a little action if you catch my drift ;) This chapter is Matt's perspective. And there is a lot of fluff.  
Enjoy!  
-brightXblack

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, or Matty and Mello -sadface-

PS. I used a real search engine for the first part of the story (google UK) and those are real search results.  
PPS. FLUFF.

* * *

The Internet was my best friend.

After my Mello and gameboy of course.

90002, I typed into the search bar.

16,000 results.

English for Academic Purposes. No… Japanese '2'? I doubt it… Astor Lounge with Cushion… Uh-uh. Unisex watches? What the hell are the people who run Google **on**? I scrolled through about fifteen pages before I started hitting my head on the desk.

This was going to be more difficult than I thought.

Well, he always did love puzzles.

Not really…

_Near was fantastic at puzzles. _

_So was Mello. Being Mello, he wanted to be better than Near at everything._

_There was a phase he went through when he was ten, where he made nine-year-old me find him puzzles online, in books, anywhere I could find them. He solved word games, riddles, ciphers… All except one._

"_**I turn polar bears white  
**__**I will make you cry.  
I make men thirsty  
and girls comb their hair.  
I make famous people look stupid  
and normal people look like famous people.  
I turn pancakes brown  
and make your champane bubble.  
If you squeeze me, I'll pop.  
If you look at me, you'll pop.  
Can you guess the riddle?**_"

_The answer, of course, is 'No.' There is no answer to the riddle. _

_Mello almost hit me. Almost. He refused to believe that there was no answer and made me ask Near the same riddle._

_The albino sat for a moment, twisting his white hair over his white fingers. _

"_I believe you are trying to trick me. There is no answer."_

_Mello __**did**__ hit him. In fact, I had to pin his arms to his sides and drag the blonde out of the room to get him to stop. _

"_Mels. Mels! It's okay. That's just the way Near is. It's just… It doesn't matter. At all. You're so much better than him, in so many ways. You can actually feel emotions." I began to ramble, trying to calm the fuming Mello. "I doubt L cares if there is one riddle you can't solve. It was a trick anyways, it doesn't count… I'm sorry…"_

_He stopped struggling then. _

"_Why are you sorry?"_

"_Well, 'cause I found that damn riddle that started this."_

_He stared at me through his orange goggles._

"_Matty, don't blame yourself for my insecurities. I asked you to find the fucking riddles. You were just doing what I asked."_

I smiled, remembering us as kids. Mello's absence didn't hurt so much when I lost myself in memories of him. I will never forget a single second of our friendship… Our love. Sighing, I went back to my search.

I **had** to find him.

_Once, Mello and I had a fight._

_Well, maybe 'once' isn't a good word. We've had lots of fights, but most of them were over stupid stuff and we made up within minutes._

_Except this one. _

_He was thirteen already, and I had just had my thirteenth birthday. _

_Mello had seen the test results. I was third, he was second and Near was first. The blonde had spent months studying, barely sleeping, only eating chocolate bars. __He studied everything, from calculus to Portuguese, and he knew it all too. _

_I missed three questions. Mello got one wrong. Nobody except Near had gotten it right. But Mels didn't care. In his mind, Near was better than him._

_When the blonde was upset, there was usually bloodshed, but this was the first time it was his own._

_I found him on the bathroom floor, knife on the tiles beside him. Blood was dripping down his arm, off his fingertips and onto the white tiles. _

"_Matty…" He whispered. "I didn't want you to see this."_

"_What the hell, Mels?" I asked, sitting beside him. "W-Why?"_

"_I guess… because I failed. I couldn't do it. I let him beat me. I was stupid and weak and useless and-"_

"_It was one damn question." I cut him off. "And the fact that Near got it right just further proves that he's a robot."_

"_A smart robot who outdid me."_

"_You… You're human Mels. It's okay. One. Fucking. Question."_

"_I know!" He exploded at me. "One fucking question keeping me behind an emotionless __**child! **__I get it Matt, I missed a question. Stop __**fucking**__ telling me that."_

"_Mello," I said, trying to calm him down, yet again, "It's not something to hurt yourself over, this is stupid and you shouldn't-"_

"_What the fuck do you know about it? It's none of your fucking business what I-"_

"_None of my business? None of my __**business**__? I should say it's my business if my best friend is fucking cut-"_

_My words were cut off by Mello's fist. Since we'd been friends, that was the first time that he'd done what he promised never to do. _

_We both stood there, shocked. He pushed his goggles down around his neck, big blue eyes getting bigger._

"_Matty…" he began. But I was gone._

_I hid in the crook of a weeping willow tree (I found it appropriate, as I was going there to cry). It was on the far corner of the courtyard, secluded, with branches drooping to the ground and hiding me completely. _

_It took Mello all day to find me. The sun was just beginning to set when he finally swept the branches aside and saw me. The first thing I noticed was his arm, bandaged and mostly covered by a black jacket. _

_He met my eyes and ran to me, climbing into the tree with me and burying his face in my shoulder. _

"_Matty. Oh, Matty, Matty, Matty… I'm so fucking sorry. I really am, I just lost it for a minute." He was almost sobbing, holding onto me in such a way that made me blush in the almost-dark._

"_Yeah, I would say so." I replied, but I hugged him back, crying a bit myself._

"_Are you mad…? Ouch, my arm." He winced, pulling back a bit. _

_I sighed, and looked him in the teary eyes that, for once, were not covered with orange goggles. "M-Mels, that was really stupid. I just d-don't get it. Why would somebody as sm-smart as you do something so b-bad for yourself? M-Mello, I c-care about you and I really hate seeing you h-hurt. It s-scares me Mels. J-Just seeing you like that, so-"_

_I was cut off again. His lips were much softer than his fist. I was scared at first, having never been kissed before, so I resisted a bit. Mello put a reassuring hand on my neck, pulling me in, and I melted. _

_I guess it came to us naturally; my arms locked around his waist, sliding up and down his back, his hands clenching and relaxing in my red hair. When we pulled back, I met his eyes and we both blushed very obviously, even in the darkness that had now fallen. I suppose two 'normal' boys who'd had their first kiss together would get up, run away and be too embarrassed to speak again._

_We were never normal. He put his arms around me, and I curled into his chest, just like the first time he held me. I could feel him stroking my head, playing with my hair, occasionally touching his lips lightly to my forehead. We sat there, watching the lampposts lining the pathways at Wammy's flickering on. It was the night we fell in love. _

"_Matty, someday, whether or not I, beat Near, you and I are gonna run away from this place. We're gonna go to America, have adventures. That's the first place I'll go when I leave."_

"_Okay Mels. Long as we end up together, I don't care where we are."_

_He held me tighter, and we curled up comfortably in the crook of that willow tree. It was a place we went many times over the next few years. We stayed there all night, sleeping in each other's arms._

We never did run away and end up together. He left me here alone. But, America… Was that where he was?

It was about two in the morning, but I sat bolt upright and sprinted to the computer.

The problem, I was certain, was that I was using an English search engine. Mels wouldn't be in Europe. Pulling up an American search engine, I typed in the number.

9-0-0-0-2

I closed my eyes tightly and pressed 'search'.

When I dared to open them, I almost screamed in joy. This was more like it. The number was an American zip code.

Fucking Los Angeles.

I grinned, and began packing. I took everything of mine, and everything Mello left behind, seeing as we would probably never come back here.

I was on my way to the 'ending up together' part.

* * *

Hm, it seems short to me 0.o  
What do you guys think?  
I think that Matt is freaking adorable when he stutters, and MxM is the cutest couple EVAR.


	4. Reunion

Mello's perspective again.

He is so badass ^.^

Also, I am on break now, so I will try to start updating more. But I am going on vacation, so I cannot make promises. But like I said, I will try.

-brightXblack

Disclaimer: I no own Death Note, nor Matty, nor Mello =[

* * *

I hate planes.

And this was a damn long plane ride.

London to New York, then New York to LA. By the time we arrived in California, I was thoroughly airsick. I couldn't even stomach chocolate.

I figured that once I got there, I would find myself some tough guys and become the leader, using my superior brainpower, and fists.

It wasn't as hard to find them as I thought. In fact, they sort of found me. My airsickness had gotten the better of me and I was throwing up in a dark alley, when I felt a big, hot hand land on my shoulder. Instead of screaming or struggling, like I'm sure he expected, I stood up, turned around, and gave him a huge grin.

"What the hell are you smiling at kid?"

"Me? Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. My good sir, are you by any chance involved with the Mafia?"

He looked very confused. Matt tells me not to take advantage of people, but this was an exception. I sent the guy reeling backwards with a punch in the face. He held his chin and looked at me in shock.

"I suppose I will have to ask you again, sir. You obviously do not have the brain capacity to understand what I just asked." Despite my small frame, I slammed him against the brick wall behind us, gripping his collar. "Are you. In. The Mafia?"

He struggled, looking at me incredulously. "What are you, some kind of police agent or something?"

Oh the irony. If it weren't for Near, I would be a police agent. Actually, I would be **The** police agent.

I laughed. "Fuck no. Far from it. Now answer the question dumbass."

"Y-yeah. I'm in the M-Mafia. What…What do you want with us…?"

"Oh, I want to join. That's all."

"You can't join the Mafia just like that! You have to-"

"I'll be the judge of that."

I let him down, twisting his arms into an uncomfortable position.

"Take me to the boss."

"But the Boss won't see you! He's-"

He winced as I tightened my grip on his arms.

"Shut up and start walking."

Their hiding place turned out to be an abandoned factory. I barged into where the boss sat. The biggest office, with the most comfortable looking chair in the entire place.

"Who the fuck are you?" He asked me around his cigar. "You got some nerve boy, barging in on me like thi-"

He was cut short when his face was slammed against his desk. In less than three seconds, I had him immobilized and de-armed, using his own gun to press against his ear. Since I figured the best course of action would be to scare the living shit out of him, I cocked the gun and adopted a low, whispery tone of voice, so he had to concentrate to hear me.

"Never you mind who I am. You can call me Mello."

He silently glared at me, and I pressed the point of the gun into his ear.

"Ask why I'm here."

He spoke in a monotone. "Why are you here."

"Because we can benefit each other. You need me, and you are going to help me."

His face was priceless. I decided it was time to turn up my creep-factor. I climbed over the back of his chair, never moving the gun an inch, and straddling his back. I let my breath tickle his neck as I leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Or… I could pull the trigger and do you in. Your choice. You'll be dead anyways, if you refuse my help. Kira'll get to you eventually."

That got his attention.

"Y-you're involved with Kira…?"

"Don't ask questions. Do as I say, and you will live. Mmkay?"

"Y-yes Mello. But I would prefer not to tell the rest of the men that I am taking orders from you. I-I'll tell them you're second in command? But I'll do as you say." He whimpered.

Rolling my eyes, I agreed and climbed off of him, making sure to keep the gun where it was. It was pretty… Sleek, and black and lightweight. I fired it out a window and watched the Mafia boss cringe.

"You'll have to get yourself a new gun 'boss'. This one is mine now. C'mon, lets go tell the rest of the men what's happened."

As we walked towards the office used as a common area, I could hear them laughing.

"This kid…" "Blond kid… Girl…" "Against the wall!…" "Dead by now…" "Gunshot… Stupid kid…"

Needless to say, I immensely enjoyed their faces when I walked in, the Mafia boss sulking behind me. He mumbled something about complications and being second in command.

I moved his gun, reflecting a beam of light into his face.

"I'm sorry 'boss'. What did you say?"  
He wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Men, this…this is M-Mello. He's my s-second in command now, for c-complicated reasons. Do as he says."

He hightailed it out of the room, leaving me with seven or so tough looking men.

This was going to be fun!

"So, of course, I'll need my own room. I want a nice chair, and a good couch. Get on it."

They shifted uneasily until I began to twirl the sleek gun. They scurried from the room, and I could hear them talking about me again.

"Who the fuck…?" "Boss' face!…" "His gun…." "Scared the living daylights…" "Just a kid…" "Pretty impressive…"

I grabbed the last guy, who looked to be the youngest, after me of course. He whimpered slightly as I moved close to his ear.

"I have a special job for you though. I want you to go out… And bring back all the chocolate you can carry. And none of that Hershey's crap! Get me the real shit."

They were quick, I admit it. But it was a good idea to keep them wary, if not afraid, of me. They carried the couch and chair into the second-biggest office in the building, looking worried as I glared at them.

"Took you long enough. Where the fuck's my chocolate?"

"Right here Mello! S-sir." He scurried forward and dropped about six bags of Ghirardelli dark chocolate on the desk that had come with the office. I let out a low purr of satisfaction, unwrapping the candy bar. They all stood in front of me, staring like idiots.

"You can go now!"

Being in the Mafia gave me seemingly endless resources. I got paid damn well, along with a limitless supply of chocolate. We were working to find the identity of Kira, and how he killed, before Near could. I was in charge of a whole network of hackers, thugs and con men. I took to wearing leather. It was another level of intimidation, and I looked damn sexy in it.

But I wasn't happy. Not even close. I wanted Matt. It had been almost a month since I'd left Wammy's. I was worried that he hated me for leaving him, or that he hadn't found the note, or he couldn't figure out the clue. I told all the Mafia members to be on the lookout for a boy my age, red hair, stripes, and probably orange goggles. Everyday, I would ask them if they'd found him. They never did. I would swear, and break things, and shoot inanimate objects (or feet, in one case, but that was kind of an accident.)

Whenever I was in town, I would see someone with red hair or wearing stripes, and start going up to them. But it was never him.

After about four months of this, I had a total meltdown, got insanely drunk, shot several feet (on purpose), thought about shooting my own, and finally resigned myself to the fact that he wasn't going to show up.

Of course, fate just loves proving me wrong. In this case though, I didn't mind one bit. I cursed colorfully at myself for not giving up sooner. The first time I went into town after that, I saw him. It took three hours of tailing, listening and watching until I finally believed it was him.

So, I did what any normal kid who had just found his long-lost-gay-lover/best friend would do.

I tackled him in the middle of the busiest sidewalk in LA.

"MATTYYYYYYYYY!"

"M-Mels?"

I'll bet we got a lot of funny looks, lying on the sidewalk together, but I was too busy kissing him to care. I had my Matty back, and he didn't seem to hate me, judging by the fact that he had me in a death grip and was sobbing against my shoulder. I was pretty teary eyed myself. I could only make out a few of his words in between out sobs.

"…thought I lost you! …can't believe… missed you like crazy… Mello…"

"Shhh, Matty, it's okay. Don't cry, we're together now. Everything is going to be alright."

I stood up, pulling me with him. He looked at me from underneath that shaggy red hair, being pretty much the most adorable, fuckable creature in the universe.

He also knows me too well.

"Bad Mello, having sex in public is illegal."

"…So…?"

He blushed (SO goddamn cute). "I-it's also… It's n-not…"

"Silly Matty. You're so fucking cute when you stutter. I'm not gonna make you do it in public. C'mon though, I have a…place."

I decided, as I began to lead him back to the factory, that we would have to get ourselves an apartment. While my office wasn't terrible, it'd be nice to be alone with Matt. But for now, it'd do perfectly well.

As we walked in, I issued orders, all the while dragging Matt to my office/bedroom.  
"Nobody bother us, and if you do, I will personally shoot your feet. Repeatedly."

My couch was not the preferable place for this to happen, but it was better than the cement floor.

Curling up in his lap, I sighed.

"I guess… I guess I have some explaining to do. Matty, I didn't want to leave you. I love you, I do! It broke my heart, and there isn't-"

I was cut off by Matt's lips (a very effective way of quieting me up, I might add)

"Shut up Mels. I get it, I really do. I know you had to do this. If anyone has explaining to do, it's me. I took forever finding you, and I'm really, really sorry. It was-" It was his turn to be cut off. I pulled away from the kiss and looked at him.

"You shut up. Don't apologize. All that matters is that we're together now."

He smiled his adorable little crooked smile. I couldn't resist kissing him again, and this time, neither of us pulled away (thank god). He rubbed his hands up and down my back, while I tangled my hands in his thick red hair. It was just like the first time we kissed, only not in a tree.

He lay down on the couch, pulling me along with him. I changed my position so that I was straddling him. I had missed this so much.

I had missed **him**.

* * *

Needless to say, I'm sure, we were up all night.

Hooray, Matty and Mels are together again! ^.^

Oh my Lord, now we can finally get this started, if you catch my drift (if not, translation: I can start writing more fun scenes like this one.).


	5. Reunion Part2

Matt's POV.

Sorry I took so long to update. Things have been so busy with the holidays and all…

Starting from where the 3rd chapter left off (Matt figuring out the code)

There are some religious references and such in this chapter, so if it might offend you, stop reading! [But actually, please read it, I was just warning you!]

-brightXblack

I think we have established that I don't own Death Note.

* * *

I didn't know what to do…

I'd figured out Mello's clue, I knew where he was. I could go try to find him…

But I kept having second thoughts.

What if I'd solved the code wrong? What if Mello had left it only as a way to lead me off his trail, and it wasn't where he really was? What if he'd never made it there…?

I wanted to see him. I wanted to believe that he had really left me a clue, really wanted me to find him.

But I knew him too well. It was possible that Mello really **had** left me a clue. He wasn't always a deceitful little bitch, like everyone thought. He could be sweet, thoughtful, caring… But he could also be a deceitful little bitch, which is why I couldn't decide whether or not to follow up on the clue. I made a list;

Pros:-

Possibly finding Mello

Fixing my heart

Cons:-

Possibly NOT finding Mello

Getting my heart broken

Yeah, I know it's pathetic, but that was all I could come up with. And it didn't help me much either. I just sulked for a month or two, rather losing track of time. It sucked beyond words. We had only just become an 'item' and now… Now I wasn't even sure what continent my other half was on.

At some point in time, my depression became noticeable. People started asking me about it.

"Matt are you okay?" "Matt, what's the matter?" "Matt, tell me the truth." "Matt, is this about Mello?" "Matt?" "Matt!" "Matt…"

I just faked a smile and told them I was fine. I said I would figure it out. I said it would be okay. But I was lying. Of course I wasn't fine, not without Mello. And nothing could be okay, unless I found him.

Unfortunately, I didn't know whether or not I should go find him. It would only break my heart more, I worried, if I went to find him, and he wasn't there. Worse, I would have to come back to the orphanage. Alone. I wasn't like Mello… I couldn't live alone in the world, not at fourteen.

I was once again contemplating whether or not I should go, when I was told that Roger wanted me in his office. I don't know who told me. I didn't bother to recognize anyone anymore. Mello was the only one that mattered to me. Without him, nobody mattered.

Roger looked bored, as usual, when I entered his office.

Sighing, he began to speak in his monotone voice.

"It has come to my attention that you have been depressed lately. Something must be done. It would be extremely inconvenient if you killed yourself. I would have to hire grief counselors and fill out paperwork and put them on the payroll. I would dislike that. I hired one therapist to avoid hiring several. Your first appointment is in half-an-hour in the third office."

I sulked out his door and down the hallway. I wasn't looking forward to this. After some more sulking and pondering, I decided that I would humor Roger and go to this fucking therapist. Like therapy could really help me.

Forty-three minutes after (I was late on purpose) I was sitting in a leather chair with my feet on the desk, playing with my D.S. and trying to avoid talking to the uncomfortable looking woman sitting behind the desk. The nameplate in front of her said 'Dr. H. Elsa'. Her gray hair was pulled back severely into a tight bun, and she wore tiny turquoise glasses at the end of her nose. My therapist wore all white and an ugly blue necklace with a cross hanging off of it. She was staring at my feet out of the corner of her eye. I hated the way she spoke to me, all sugary-sweet and fake like I was a little kid.

"Matt, dear, I am Dr. Elsa. Now listen to me, alright?"

I just raised my eyebrows at her and went back to my game.

"Sweetie, I'm going to have to ask you to put your little game away. Okay? Matt, dear. Please listen to me. Put your game away now, please. Now."

Finally, I hit 'save' and stuffed the game into my pocket.

"Alrighty then 'Doc'. Lets talk about my problems so I can get the hell out of here."

She jumped slightly when I said 'hell'.

Oh boy. I was wrong about not wanting to be here. This was going to be the most fun I had had in months. I couldn't wait to fuck with her more.

"Matt… Roger has informed me that you have been very… Sad… Lately. Now, I realize that you probably do not know why-"

"Oh no, I know exactly why Elsie."

She stared at me for a moment, then re-assumed her fake smile.

"Call me by my title, Dr. Elsa, if you please. I will forgive you this time. And, well knowing what is wrong is a step in the right direction Matt. Would you like to tell me why?"

"No, I really wouldn't like to."

"Now Matt, dear. I would like it very much if you could tell me. It would be very helpful to me, so that I can help you be happy again. Alright?"

I took my feet off the desk and leaned forward on it, looking her right in the eyes.

"You wanna know what's wrong Doc? You really wanna know? All right, you fucking asked for it. About three months ago some guy named Mello ran away from this orphanage. I've known this guy for about eight years. We were roommates. And he's my best friend."

"Oh dear Matt, that is terrible. But don't you worry, I will-"

"Oh I'm not done. He was also my boyfriend. I've fallen in love with him. And I'm pretty sure he loves me back. So-"

"Your boyfriend? Matt, dear… I'm sure there is some misunderstanding. You are only fourteen, young man, I doubt you know what love is yet. You are just confused. You seem like a good child. I'm sure you have read the Bible, or have some sort of religion. It is not right to be with another boy."

I stared at her in disbelief. I couldn't stand people who used religion as an excuse to hate on gays. Mello was Christian. He was openly gay. So what?

"You're the one who fucking asked me what was wrong. So, to sum it up, I fucking hate everyone at this fucking orphanage, especially you. My best friend, who is also my boyfriend, is fucking gone. The man that I fucking loved is fucking gone. And to top it the fuck off, I haven't had sex since he fucking left and I'm extremely fucking horny. O-fucking-kay?"

She looked thoroughly shocked at this. I smirked at her and leaned back in my chair.

"You asked Doc. You asked."

Once she had gotten over her initial shock, Dr. Elsa stood up. She was angry now, I could see. I just smiled at her from my chair.

"Now you listen to me young man! I am trying to help you, but I do not even know if I can, if I cannot make you see the wrongs in your choices! Perhaps He will be merciful and forgive you for your misguided, sinful behavior. The words that come out of your mouth are disgraceful, not to mention that you have lain with another man!"

Oh my Lord (excuse the terrible pun), this woman was crazy. This was the funniest thing I'd seen since Linda's face when she caught Mello and I making out in a closet. Still, I hated ignorant people.

"Doc, listen. My **boyfriend, **Mello, is the most devoted Christian I know, and he's gay. I'm an Atheist. Nothing you say is gonna change my religion, my language, or how I feel about Mello. Have a nice fucking day."

I walked out, making sure to 'accidentally' knock over an expensive looking vase before I slammed the door shut. I could hear her almost all the way down the hall, screaming at me to come back. Holy shit, she was fucking crazy!

Whatever though, I thought. Thanks to her, I had made up my mind. I had a clue to help me find Mello. I had nothing to lose by trying to find him.

_LA, huh?_ I thought as I grabbed my bags. They had been packed for months, but I'd never had the nerve to leave until now. I laughed, as I realized that that fucking therapist actually **had** solved a problem for me.

I had to steal money from Roger's desk after he went to bed. Mello had once shown me how to pick locks. I took around £500, which I figured was enough to buy a plane ticket in London and a taxi in America.

Then, sneaking around corners to avoid being seen, I stepped out into the rain. It always rains in England. In California, which is where I was hoping Mello was, there's hardly any rain…

Next was the problem of getting to the airport. I wondered how Mello had done it. Knowing him, he'd jacked a car or something. But I had absolutely no idea, A. How to steal a car, and B. How to drive it.

So of course, I hitchhiked. All the way to London. It took a few days, and a few different people, to get there. I didn't talk to any of them, of course. None of them interested me. They tried to talk to me, and I would either politely nod and turn away, or blatantly ignore them.

The airport was crowded. Hundreds of different types of people jostled around me. And know what? Not one of them mattered. I pushed people out of my way to get to a desk. There was a nice looking woman standing behind it. Her hair was the same color as Mello's was. I stared at it while she was talking to me, giving her automatic answers that I had been practicing for days. Who I was, how old I was, where I was going… I forked over £200 for a ticket, showed her my school I.D. with my alias on it, and an hour later, I was on a plane on my way to New York.

It was a five-hour flight across the Atlantic Ocean. I fidgeted the entire time, curling into a ball, stretching my legs out in front of me, buckling and unbuckling my seat belt. I couldn't even concentrate on playing a video game. The middle-aged woman next to me watched me curiously for over an hour before she tried talking to me.

"Are you afraid of flying?"

The question took me by surprise. I guess because she was a complete stranger, and the look on her face was full of concern. I sat up in my seat, fixing the belt and actually looking at her. Her dark hair fell past her shoulders, and her eyes were a warm shade of brown.

"N-no Ma'am. I've never been on a plane before, but I'm not afraid."

She cocked her head to the side and looked at me.

"You seem so nervous. Is something wrong?"

Oh boy…

"Yes… There's a lot of things wrong… My, uh, friend. He… Moved away! Yeah, he moved away. And I haven't seen him in four months. And I'm going to see him now. But I guess I'm worried I'll get lost on the way to his house or something. And I'm worried that he might not like me anymore. He changes his mind a lot."

She looked at me in sympathy.

"I don't know your friend, obviously. But in the short time I've known you, you seem like a very nice, smart young man. I doubt you will have trouble finding him, and when you do, if he's a good friend, he'll still like you."

At this, I found myself smiling a little bit.

"Thank you Ma'am… I hope so. And I'm Matt by the way."

"I'm Ink. It's nice to meet you."

Two plane rides and a taxi later, I was in the middle of L.A. And I was completely lost. It was so much busier and dirtier than London. I had no idea how I was going to find Mels. IF I was going to find Mels. I wandered around, getting more and more lost, and more and more depressed.

I kept thinking I saw him, but when I turned around he wasn't there. Or so I thought. The umpteenth time I turned around, a blonde, leather-clad teenager knocked me flat on the sidewalk, sending my bags flying everywhere, yelling "MATTYYYYYYYYY!"

"M-Mels?"

Struggling against his death grip, I sat up so I could see his face.

It was Mels, no questions asked. I took in his straight blond hair, gorgeous blue eyes and perfect skin in half a second, before dissolving into tears and hugging him with all my strength. He sat on the sidewalk and held me, pressing his face into my hair. I could hear him crying too.

"…thought I lost you! …can't believe… missed you like crazy… Mello…"

"Shhh, Matty, it's okay. Don't cry, we're together now. Everything is going to be alright."

I could feel people staring at us as they walked by. It's not every day you see two teenage boys crying on a sidewalk together. But it's also not every day you find your best friend/boyfriend again, so I ignored them. Mello stood up, pulling me with him. He held me at arms length, staring into my eyes. I recognized the look on his face…

"Bad Mello, having sex in public is illegal."

"…So…?"

I blushed "I-it's also… It's n-not…"

"Silly Matty. You're so fucking cute when you stutter. I'm not gonna make you do it in public. C'mon though, I have a…place."

He took my hand and led me through the streets of LA, taking me through alleyways and back roads, finally arriving at an old, abandoned looking warehouse. He took me right through the main entrance and into the building, which was surprisingly warm and lit up. We walked in on a group of tough looking guys playing poker, but Mels spoke to them like he was in charge (Which, I later found out, he was.)

We ended up in a small room, rather cozy, considering it was made out of cement. Mello pushed me down on the couch and sat on my lap. He looked at me (God, those eyes!), and quickly looked down again. I knew what he was thinking… Feeling guilty for leaving and all.

"I guess… I guess I have some explaining to do. Matty, I didn't want to leave you. I love you, I do! It broke my heart, and there isn't-"

One very effective way of getting Mello to shut up is to kiss him.

"Shut up Mels. I get it, I really do. I know you had to do this. If anyone has explaining to do, it's me. I took forever finding you, and I'm really, really sorry. It was-"

Kissing is also an effective way to make ME shut up… He pulled away after a minute…

"You shut up. Don't apologize. All that matters is that we're together now."

I smiled at him, and he kissed me again. Neither of us pulled away this time. I rubbed my hands up and down his back, while he tangled his hands in my hair. It was just like the first time we kissed, only not in a tree.

I lay back on the couch, pulling him on top of me. Damn, I had missed this so much.

I had missed him.

Needless to say, I'm sure, we were up all night.

* * *

MxM makes me go asdfghjkl;!

I am so happy they're together again ^.^

Sighh, I will be sososososososososo sad when I have to write about them dying =(


	6. Surprises

Whewwww, I took so long to update, and I apologize. I've had writers block, and I finally pushed through it. Anyways, I'm trying to update faster.

Mello's POV this chapter.

Matt and Mels are back together FINALLY thank god xD

Alright…

I'm very particular about my timelines. Mels and Matty are fifteen and fourteen when they leave Wammy's. It's not until around five years later that there's any real action between them and Kira or Near. So… The next few chapters are probably going to be all fluff and sex. Just saying. If anyone wants to, leave me a message with an idea for a future chapter.

-this-is-Asterisk

PS. Yeah, I changed my username. Previously brightXblack, now this-is-Asterisk

You can find me on deviantart with the same username. Jussayin.

* * *

I woke up with Matty in my arms. We had our own apartment now. It was nothing special, but it was nice to have him all to myself. I had a pretty steady income from the mafia. Anyways… I had dreamt about old times. Well… not really old. Just past.

_Matty and I had been in a relationship for around a month… We still weren't 'out'. Figuring out how to announce your sexuality… It was difficult. But we weren't worried about that yet. We were still in that sweet, clueless, honeymoon phase. But clueless does not mean innocent, by our standards anyways. One time in particular, we skipped class, with plans to 'talk'. At least that's what we thought. Our subconscious minds must have made other plans, as I discovered when Matt grabbed my shoulders and leaned down to kiss me. I responded right away, tangling my fingers in his hair. I pulled him forward… then back. "Matty… Someone might see us…" "Mmm… I guess… Sorry…"_

_I felt bad, looking into his green eyes. Well, I felt bad for a second. That quickly turned to lust, needing his lips against mine again. So I pulled him into the conveniently placed supply closet. He moaned in surprise and pleasure as I stretched up to kiss him, pulling the door shut behind us._

_In the darkness, my senses were heightened. I felt every muscle in his arm tense as he pushed me against the closet door, then relax as he wrapped his arms around me. My hands went up and down his chest, memorizing every inch of his upper body. _

_I let out a sigh, opening my mouth wider, allowing his tongue access to mine. He reacted quickly, arms leaving my hair to wrap around my waist, pulling every single inch of my body close to his. I ran my fingers up his chest and shoulders, stopping in his hair, forcing his lips even closer to mine. Our mouths moved with each other, my tongue tracing his lips, his tongue twisting with mine. My face was hot. My whole body felt warm as I pulled away from his lips, exploring._

_My lips trailed across his chin and cheek. I grinned at the sound of him gasping for breath as I kissed his ear, then continued downward. He stretched out his neck, sighing as I wrapped my arms around him, finding the sensitive muscles over his throat, nuzzling his collarbone, planting kisses all along his neck and shoulder. He let out a low sound and pulled my chin back up, putting his lips on mine again. Our tongues met once again, and I let myself slide down the door, pulling him with me. I sat on the floor, leaning against the door with him straddling my lap. _

_He pushed away long enough to utter one word._

"_Mels…"_

_And I pulled him back, with even more vigor than before. My tongue ran across his lower lip, feeling, tasting. My arms, around his waist, slid lower… And lower… He let out a little sound as I found the bottom edge of his shirt and pulled upward. He sat back and helped me get it off, flinging it across the closet and immediately leaning forward to continue kissing me. With even better access to his body, my hands slid across his now bare chest, down his stomach and around his lower back. _

_His head tilted to the left, giving us a better angle to explore each other's mouths. I pulled back a tiny bit, feeling his sharp intake of breath as I gave his lip a little bite. It gave him the courage to start working on my clothes, pulling off the black shirt, exploring my upper body, slowly working downwards. He met my leather belt, which he began to fiddle with, earning a soft moan from me, pulling him closer. _

_My hands went down his stomach. Lower, lower… I found the waistband of his jeans, pulling them down. He tensed up a little bit…_

_I pulled back from the kiss, gasping for breath. "Are you… are you okay with this Matty?"_

_He just let out a deep, breathy laugh, pressing his lips to mine with such force that my head bumped the door behind us. He wiggled his way out of his jeans, pulling my belt out of its loops, bringing my black pants down as well._

_We made out for several minutes, just getting to know each other's bodies even better than before. I guess we were working up courage, deciding how to do things…? _

_Regardless, I felt his hands move down to my hips faster than I thought. I didn't show any surprise, not the slightest falter in the movement of my lips and tongue as he hooked his fingers in the material of my boxers and pulled down. We'd never been this far before, not even when we were all alone at night. I had a feeling though, as I pretty much ripped off the last of his clothing, that we would probably do this a lot now._

_Looking back on it, we had no idea what we were doing. But considering that we were virgins who had never been past second base, we were damn good._

_We were almost done, our hands all over each other, our lips swollen and almost numb from all the contact, and the mop that had been lying close to us probably unusable, though we would never tell anyone. And that's when it happened. _

_The bell had rung a few minutes ago, and we were completely okay with the fact that we would miss the next class. But, much to our surprise and dismay, the closet was flooded with bright light, making the two of blink rapidly and leap away from each other. Not that it made it any less obvious to Near and Linda, who were standing in the doorway, that we'd been having sex… The two of us were naked, sweaty, and the floor was not exactly what you would call 'dry'…_

_Near was being his usual, emotionless self, while Linda had averted her eyes and looked ready to keel over in shock. _

"_Matt… And Mello…?" She gasped. "I can't say it's a complete surprise, but __**really**__, walking in on it like this, OH my GOD, how awful!"_

_Near looked over at her. "Why is it awful?"_

"_Well, because… Walking in on two boys having sex in a supply closet? Come on, Near."_

"_It is certainly a surprise to walk in on it, but I wouldn't say it is awful. They were simply making love in a rather inconvenient place that we happened upon."_

_Now, I don't like Near. Never have. So once I got over the initial shock of being struck by bright light, it registered that Near was looking at Matt and I, sitting on the ground, completely nude. _

_Jumping up, I slammed the door shut. _

"_Oh god, oh god. I figured we'd come out to everyone soon, but I didn't think it'd be like this!"_

"_Me either! Ughh, tell them to keep their mouths shut, we'll tell everyone on our own time."_

_I opened the door. Near and Linda were still standing there. Near appeared to be contemplating the wood grain in the closet door, while Linda was staring at it as if she could erase the image she had just seen._

"_Guys!" I whispered. "Could you keep quiet about this? Just for now! We're… we'll come out soon. Soon-ish. I guess. Anyways, please don't say anything?"_

"_Of course we will not Mello. We shall leave you two alone now. Good bye." The albino smiled and walked away, pulling Linda by the hand. _

_I went back into the closet to get dressed and discuss when and what we were going to tell anybody. Kind of ironic, going back in, since I was going to be coming out of the metaphorical closet soon._

* * *

Sorry for the short-ish chapter. I had fun writing it, but it's awkward to prolong sex scenes and even heavy makeout scenes.


End file.
